


fighting for you

by isobela



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, this is a world where sharpy and saader werent traded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobela/pseuds/isobela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick kane and jonathan toews get really drunk with their team and shit goes down. *ON HIATUS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tanzaku stars

##### tanzaku stars

 

“C’mon Taze! Cheer up, bud,” says Patrick.

 

“ _It’s not that easy,_ ” Jonathan thinks. Jonathan gives Patrick a weak smile while unlacing his skates. Pat knows Jonathan was always like this, maybe worse this time, after an especially tough loss. Their game was going well, leading 2-0 in the 2nd period against the Stars. Smiles and jokes during the intermissions, they were happy. 15 minutes in the third, they were cruising. Those 5 minutes. Those 5 goddamned minutes. Jonny had nothing against Crow. Nothing at all. Crow was his goalie. Jonny could trust him with his life.  But the man needs to stay in his fucking crease, Jesus Christ. Ben Bishop 2015 Stanley Cup Final style, Crow went to retrieve the puck too far out, not realizing, but Sharpy was right there with it. Sharp ran right into Corey, Seguin got the puck and scored. A shot by Jamie Benn accidentally deflected into the goal by Seabs, another shot accidentally put in the net by Saad, and the game was over.

 

Their locker room was silent except for the shifting and moving of everyone taking off their gear. Sounds of the showers turning on. The occasional cough and clearing of the throat. It was extremely awkward. Jonathan would look up from his skates every few seconds and would sometimes catch someone's eye, quickly looking back at his skates.

 

“Hey, guys? We have to play better than this, eh? Crow, you’re an awesome goalie, but, uh, you gotta stay in your fucking crease sometimes. The puck wasn’t even close to the net,” Patrick says, looking over at Crow. Corey was nodding, looking at the floor, fiddling with his pads. Pat continues, “Sharpy, you could’ve seen Crow, right?” Sharp nods. “Look up a bit more, eh?” Kaner laughs a bit, albeit a little uneasy, and stands up. He continues, “I don’t fault Seabs for that goal. The puck moves too fast for the eye to see when that happens. It’s ok. Saader, you’re an amazing player, but please, _please,_ pay more attention when it comes to situations like that.” Saad sits right beside Kane, so Pat just reaches to his left and ruffles Saad’s hair.

 

“You guys have to remember.” Pat says.

 

Kaner sitting down is accompanied by a long pause. Jonathan looks up at Pat, waiting for a follow up. There was always a follow up.

 

“This was a tough loss, but hey.”

 

Always the sucker for dramatic pauses, Pat pauses once again. Everyone stops what they're doing, waiting. Even the guys in the shower come out to listen.

 

“At least we’re still contenders. At least we aren't scared.”

 

Jonathan thinks, “ _Jesus Christ, just get on with it already!_ ” Jonny’s the only one who anticipates that there's more for Pat to say. The shower guys go back to the showers, the boys in the locker room go back to taking off pads and skates.

 

“Hey! I'm not done!”

 

A collective silent groan comes through everyone. Patrick stands up again. Shower people come back and everything stops again. It's silent. Nothing is moving.

  
“ _At least we’re still fuckin’ fighting._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. i hoped you enjoyed that. it's very short but y'know it's the first chapter and im just testing the waters. follow me on tumblr. username: daddyjasondemers


	2. it's nothing i wouldn't do

##### it’s nothing i wouldn’t do

 

Patrick stumbles into someone before realizing who it is.

 

“Jonny?”

 

“Pat?”

 

This is weird. Pat is out of Jonny’s arms as soon as he was in them. Damn. Jonny lingers a bit longer. Kaner has this feeling inside him, one that he usually has for girls he likes. No, you don't get it. Patrick has a feeling. For _Toews._ That he normally only has reserved for _girls_. Not for his captain. Oh god.

 

“ _Calm down. This is normal, right?_ ” Patrick thinks. Every cell in his body was thinking “ _No! This is not alright!_ ” But Patrick is drunk. Who cares, amirite? This is _Patrick Kane,_ though. A man who keeps his heart on his sleeve, has a giant ego, and his sexuality is very near and dear to his heart. It was just a bump. An accident, it wasn’t meant to be, but Pat was feeling things. _Weird_ things. Feelings that shouldn’t be for a man in Kaner’s world. Don’t get him wrong, everyone can love whatever gender, it’s their choice, but that’s _their_ world. _Their_ world. _This_ , though, is Patrick Kane’s world, and he likes girls. Or does he?

   *   *

                                                                                                                                            *

mAfter a win at home, the Hawks go out to this bar called Berryman’s. Having 21 men in a crowded bar would prove hell and other times it would be the best thing you’d ever see. The night of a Wild win was definitely a need for Berryman’s.

 

Pat shakes it off and navigates his way through the crowd to sit with Sharpy. “Hey, Sharps.” Kaner says. Sharp just grunts and nurses his glass of whiskey. Pat takes a sip of his beer. A few more swigs and his beer is done. Patrick slowly walks to the bar, his crushed up beer can left on some random table. His hands are in his pockets.

 

“Coors Light, please.” Patrick requests. He nods as the bartender hands him a beer. Patrick looks down at his drink but someone clearing their throat catches his attention.

 

“Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy, Patty.” Patrick looks up and sees Jonny smiling. The light makes Jon’s scar on his mouth more noticeable.

 

“Sup, Jon. How’s your night going?”

 

Jon giggles a bit, which is a weird sound to hear, “It’s all gooood!”

 

Patrick laughs a bit too, looking down at his beer, “Alright.”

 

Jonny waves the bartender over, “Yo, Will. 3 beers, please.”

 

Will, if that’s even his name, grabs some more cans and sets them in front of Jonny. Jonny just smiles at him, then turns his attention to Kaner once again, “Two for you, one for me, ‘cause I’m fuckin’ drunk as hell.” Jonny giggles again.

 

Pat was surprised at his captain because Jonny usually wouldn’t swear outside of hockey. Patrick takes the beers, knowing how crazy Drunk Jonny would get if you wouldn’t do something for him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ends kind of abruptly and pretty short but hey why not i wanted to post something. follow me on tumblr. username: daddyjasondemers


	3. life is a drink

 

##### life is a drink

 

 

Jonny and Pat drink. And drink. And drink a bit more. They stay at the bar much longer than everyone else, almost 2 AM. Talking. Laughing. Pat loves how cute Drunk Jonny is. Wait. “ _Did I just say that Jonny’s cute?_ ” Ok, now Pat’s _really_ worried. They’ve been here for around 4 hours. If this was normal Patrick Kane, he would have probably taken home a girl right now. Let her suck him off, do his part, let her go. The norm. Though here Pat was, with his best friend, his captain, talking. Goddamn, Jonny was pretty. Pat never noticed before this, but Jonny is really… gorgeous? Like not in a model way, not in the “conventional” way, but he was very attractive.

 

“Oh my god.” Pat says.

 

“What is it?” Jonny says, slurring his words.

 

“You’re just _reaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy_ good looking.”

 

“ _Surrreeeee_.”

 

To be honest, Pat is pretty offended. How dare Jonny think he’s not serious? Come on, now. Jonny is beyond beautiful. Jon is prettier than any girl Pat has ever seen. _Any_ girl. Sober Patrick would probably agree too if he didn’t have such a huge “no homo” agenda.

 

“No, really.”

 

“Ok.” Jonny shrugs and asks Will for a shot. Will hands him the shot and he downs it. Jonny’s face scrunches up in this really adorable way, and fuck, Pat can’t help but _feel_ shit about him. He knows it’s _probably_ just because he’s drunk but he can’t help but be slightly alarmed, even though he’s currently hammered.

 

“Y’know what?” Jonny says.

 

“Hm?” Patrick says.

  
“We should,” Jonny pauses and smiles down at his drink. He laughs and turns to look into Pat’s eyes, “get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremely short chapter but i think thats how this whole thing will be? i can really only write short bursts of writing, but anyways here u go. im also not writing as much because i watch the world cup of hockey probably 24 hours a day hehe. chapter name is from "hymn for the weekend" by coldplay. follow me on tumblr. username: daddyjasondemers


	4. close your mind or take a risk

#####  close your mind or take a risk

 

“W-what?” Pat shakes his head in disbelief at Jonny’s crazy suggestion. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, like, why not, bro? Like it’ll be, like, a funny thing. We’ll tell the guys in the locker room and they’ll fuckin’ eat it up.” Jonny says.

 

The sensible side of Pat would say,” _ NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. _ ” Sensible Pat doesn’t exist right now. Right now, Drunk Pat’s mind is screaming, “ _ YES DO IT. _ ” 

 

Is it just Pat or is Jonny looking really nice right now? Pat lingers a bit too long looking into Jonny’s eyes and Jonny waves his hand in front of Pat’s face and says,”Anyone in there?”

 

Pat snaps out of his trance,”Uh, yeah bro. Why not? The boys’ll think it’s hilarious.”

 

The pair finish off their drinks and leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from "up&up" by coldplay. sorry i havent updated, school and stuff is goin on. bro bro bro


End file.
